I Once was Lost
by KagomeRulez
Summary: It's ten years after Naraku's defeat and Kagome is living happily ever after. but dreams don't last forever, and a chance encounter with some old friends brings the Inu gang to terms with the past. inukag mirsan


"Inu*giggle*yasha*giggle*help!" Kagome tried grabbing the small clawed hands that moved at super-human speed. "Kouga sit" the small boy immediately threw himself to the ground in an overly dramatic fashion. Inuyasha's clawed hand came down to rumple the boy's silvery hair. "I thought I told you to leave your mother alone, she's carrying your little bother or sister you know" Inuyasha gave Kagome a proud smirk. "You won't be smiling when it's you who has to hold my hand!" Kagome fake-scowled at him. Inuyasha grimaced, remembering Kagome in labor with Kouga. "It's been ten years to the day you know." Kagome's face turned to reminiscent as she thought back to the day they defeated Naraku. Back then, Inuyasha had hated Kouga, the original Kouga at least, but that had all changed in one day. Kagome remembered how Kouga had delivered the final blow, forfeiting his own life, to save them all. She remembered how Kikyou had come for Inuyasha, only to find not all of Naraku felled by Kouga's sacrifice. Naraku had used the last of his energy to kill Kikyou and attempted to do the same to Inuyasha. He would have succeeded, if not for the interference of a young miko, who remained miraculously unharmed by this last desperate attack.  
  
Kagome was snapped back into the present by strong arms about her waist. She leaned into her husband's arms, smiling at all the silly adolescent doubts that had gone through her head about whether or not Inuyasha loved her. Well, she certainly had the answer right in front of her; it was skipping about the meadow and smiling at her with little bronze eyes shimmering.  
  
"Ten years and you haven't aged a day" Inuyasha grinned down at her, his extended youth came from his youkai blood, but her's was unnatural. "because that's what you wished for you conniving hanyou!" She twisted from his grip and sped into the forest. She ducked into a hollow tree, still breathing heavily from her sprint.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, for some reason he never tired of this game. He sprinted toward the forest also.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou pounced on Souta, he was almost as tall as the boy had been when they first met, and now, neither were boys anymore. Souta wrestled the kitsune off with another of the fluid motions Miroku had taught him. Souta had come to love his new home, and had slowly discovered why his sister treasured her time here. Their mother had fit in very nicely, if she wasn't quite used wearing a kimono. This time Shippou went for Souta's legs, he had him right where he wanted him. They had become like brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, you look very beautiful in that kimono" Miroku smirked at Sango. "You say that no matter what I wear" she said, continuing to carry the basket of herbs down the path. "Well, it's always true of you" Sango sighed, "I really have to get some work done today, so please, don't try to distract me" She continued on her path, trying to ignore the expression of hurt on Miroku's face.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Sango paled as she faced the herbiest who had just given her diagnosis. "That monk is REALLY going to get it this time." She stamped out of the hut to find the fore-mentioned houshi. Sango found him sulking around the hut they shared together. "Sango! Does this mean you get the rest of the afternoon off?" He asked hopefully. "I do, but it will be busy punishing you" she glared at him, her hands perched on her hips. "What have I done? I swear, whatever it is, it isn't my fault!" Miroku put on an innocent smirk. "Oh, it's your fault all right, you'd think you'd have learned your lesson after the second one"  
  
[What do you think? Is it a good start? Well, the big twist comes in the next chapters, add to that we find out what happened to Kagome... Well, sorry for such a short chapter but I just want to know if I should continue] 


End file.
